


Get a boyfriend

by growlery



Series: Summer Pornathon 2012 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: summerpornathon, F/M, Gen, M/M, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Arthur and Gwen have a lot of sex and Merlin and Gwaine are oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get a boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sixth summerpornathon bonus challenge, inspired by this tfln: [(281): How do I get over judging people who I would be exactly like if I had a boyfriend (936): Get a boyfriend](http://www.textsfromlastnight.com/Text-Replies-1252.html)

Merlin scowls at the door he's just been unceremoniously shoved out of. He totally has a right to be pissed off (though in all fairness Arthur did give him plenty of warning that it was going to happen); this is the fourth time in half as many days Merlin's been sexiled from their flat and, yeah, Merlin totally gets it because if he managed to convince someone as awesome as Gwen to do sexy things with him he would totally take advantage of that as often as he could. But, _four times_ , seriously, that's just _unfair_. 

It's very possible Merlin's pouting. Just a little. 

And then there's a noise from the other side of the door, a kind of stifled moan, and Merlin's face blanches before he bolts. 

Halfway down the stairs, he thumbs out a text to Gwaine, because he might not be the most sympathetic ear (Lance) or have the best advice (Mithian) but he always replies straightaway. _How do I get over judging people who I would be exactly like if I had a boyfriend_ , he sends. 

Sure enough, his phone buzzes just as he hits the ground floor, where the flat Gwaine shares with Percival is. _get a boyfriend_.

Merlin sighs. _Oh yeah sure I'll just take my pick from the hundreds of guys lined up to date me_.

 _your life, so hard_ , he gets back, and then _wanna come over and watch shitty romcoms and bitch about your flatmate? perce made the lasagna you like_.

Merlin grins. _Way ahead of you_ , he sends, and lets himself into the flat with his spare key.


End file.
